One night
by evaTR
Summary: One-shot. Este es un fic Cordisty, en un pequeño final alternativo (antes del último capítulo de la temporada)


Cuando vio los recuerdos de Misty lo primero que pensó Cordelia fue lo mucho que entendía por todo lo que había pasado la joven, la soledad, el miedo, la falta de una familia… Podría decirse que ambas habían pasado por situaciones similares. Cordelia no sabía que le estaba pasando, desde que conoció a Misty se había vuelto más decidida, más temeraria y, lo peor, más cobarde; no tenía claros sus sentimientos hacia la otra chica, lo único que tenía claro era que eran fuertes y tenían una conexión, no podría asegurar que Misty supiese de la conexión, pero cuando estaba con ella se sentía en paz, tranquila, y extrañamente protegida.

Cordelia estaba, como todas las mañanas, preparando pociones en el invernadero, su pequeño rincón de paz y aislamiento, que la había ayudado todos estos años, le costaba encontrar algunas cosas y aún más calcular las medidas adecuadas. De repente sintió una presencia detrás de ella, se tensó al notar que se acercaba, pero algo le dijo que no debía tener miedo, que esa persona la protegería, esa sensación sólo la había tenido con una persona en toda su vida.

-Misty…

-Hola miss Cordelia- dijo con su acento sureño.

-¿Qué te trae por aquí?

Misty tuvo que morderse la lengua para no decir la respuesta que se le vino a la cabeza "tú", no quería estropear las cosas con Cordelia por la conexión que sentía con ella, también tenía varios sentimientos mezclados más fuertes que los que tenía hacia Stevie, en una semana su miss Cordelia había conseguido que se sintiese protegida, a gusto en un lugar distinto a su pantano y, sobretodo, apreciada; Misty no quería ser la próxima Suprema, no quería liderar un aquelarre, no quería ser poderosa, sólo necesitaba tres cosas para ser feliz: a Stevie, su casa en el pantano y… a su miss Cordelia. Buscó una excusa mientras sonaba _Talk to me._

_I can see we're thinkin' bout the same things_

_And i can see your expression when the phone rings_

_We both know there's something happening here_

_Well, there's no sense in dancing round the subject_

_A wound gets worse when it's treated with neglect_

_Don't turn around, there's nothing here to fear._

Misty no vio la sonrisa que intentó, fallidamente, reprimir Cordelia, porque estaba recogiendo una maceta junto a la ventana.

-He venido a ver cómo iban las macetas que revivimos la semana pasada- mintió Misty intentando olvidar el caos sentimental que se estaba desatando en ella, la canción no ayudaba precisamente, pero tampoco quería hablar de que en dos días comenzarían las Siete Maravillas, para todas, para ella y para Cordelia- no pensaba que fuesen a aguantar tanto tiempo sin volver a morir.

-He intentado cuidarlas lo mejor que he podido, te prometí que aquí estarías a salvo y eso incluye a cualquier cosa, animal o planta que revivas.

_Though we lay face to face and cheek to cheek_

_Our voices stray from the common ground where they_

_could meet_

_The walls run high, to veil a swelling tear_

_Oh, let the walls burn down, set your secrets free_

_You can break their bounds, cause you're safe with me_

_You can lose your doubt, cause you'll find no danger_

_Not here._

-Me alegro, déjame hacer una cosa por favor- cogió a Cordelia de la mano e intentó transmitirle la visión del invernadero, de lo vivo que estaba y de lo mucho que las plantas la apreciaban.

-¡Oh Misty…! Es precioso, no sé cómo lo haces pero siempre consigues hacer que me sienta útil haciendo cualquier cosa- dijo con una sonrisa cariñosa.

-Sólo te muestro cómo tienes que sentirte, porque sin ti no podríamos sobrevivir en este mundo.

-Sólo soy un problema para este aquelarre, incluso metí a un cazador en la academia…- Misty la interrumpió antes de que siguiese hablando con una simple frase.

-Deja que te enseñe una cosa antes de que sigas hablando porfa.

Cordelia no podía negarle nada a Misty, y menos si ponía tanta ilusión en enseñarle algo, era como una niña pequeña ilusionada por ir a la feria, sólo que ella era mucho más madura y sexy, se sentía culpable por pensar eso de Misty pero la verdad es lo que realmente sentía, algo hacía que no pudiese ni quisiese separarse de ella, y ese algo, si lo que Cordelia temía era cierto, era amor, no era el cariño que se le puede coger a una hermana pequeña, ni a tu mejor amiga, era algo más profundo, más hermoso, algo que le aterrorizaba que fuese real porque seguro que Misty no la correspondía.

_You can talk to me_

_Talk to me_

_You can talk to me_

_You can set your secrets free, baby_

_Oh, I can see you running...I can see you running_

_I can see you running all the way back home_

_I can see your expression when the phone rings_

_And I can see that you're thinkin' bout the same things_

_Is it all that hard_

_Is it all that tough_

_Well, you've taken all there is now baby_

_Isn't that enough_

_Well, I can see you runnin'...I can see you runnin'_

_All the way back_

La canción siguió sonando mientras Misty conducía a Cordelia hacia el coche, le daba miedo confesarle lo que realmente sentía, pero puede que en tres o cuatro días ambas estuviesen muertas, y no moriría sin haberle enseñado la cosa más hermosa, aparte de Cordelia, que había visto en su vida, algo que ella consideraba como una declaración en toda regla.

-Misty ¿sabes conducir? ¿A dónde vamos?

-Sí, miss Cordelia, sé conducir y el lugar es una sorpresa.

Tardaron menos de dos horas en llegar a un lago cercano al pantano de Misty, era un lugar precioso lleno de árboles, flores y un pequeño claro cubierto por césped verde y flores rosas y blancas, casi estaba atardeciendo; Misty guio a Cordelia hasta el claro, donde colocó el chal que le había regalado Stevie para poder sentarse, y la empujó hacia abajo mirando el lago y la puesta de sol más bonita que había visto nunca, el problema era que Cordelia no podía verla.

-Estamos en un lago ¿verdad?- preguntó un poco confusa por los actos de Misty, no se esperaba que pusiese su adorado chal en el suelo para que ambas pudiesen sentarse- me encantaría poder verlo…

-Sí, está cerca de mi pantano, solía venir aquí cuando me sentía más sola o más triste de lo normal, estar aquí me reconfortaba y me ayudaba a seguir adelante, además me recordaba que siempre hay una oportunidad de encontrar a alguien especial, alguien que te quiera y a quien quieras, alguien con quien me entienda y que me comprenda- hablaba algo rápido pero lo que decía lo sentía de corazón, había conseguido sincerarse con Cordelia, sólo le faltaban dos palabras muy fáciles que lo resumían todo, pero no podía decirlas el miedo era superior a ella, además no tenía tiempo, era el momento.- Ven dame la mano.

-Misty, lo que has dicho…

-Shhh, escucha y mira a través de mí

Cordelia puso la mano en la mejilla de Misty y vio lo que ella veía, un hermosos lago que reflejaba la luz de la luna, cientos de luciérnagas volando e iluminándolo todo, flores que desconocía abriéndose con la magia de la noche, comenzó a oír una dulce melodía, como el canto de una sirena, era una canción preciosa que decía todo lo que ella no se atrevía a confesarle a Misty. Se fueron acercando poco a poco a la orilla del lago, por lo que Cordelia pudo ver, donde estaba sentado un espíritu resplandeciente y puro.

-Hola jóvenes brujas. Hace tiempo que no te veo Misty.

-Hola Señora, esta es Cordelia ella es la persona a la que… quiero decir, que dirige la academia de brujas de Nueva Orleans- saludó nerviosa Misty.

-Es un placer Cordelia, yo soy la Dama del Lago, si estáis aquí juntas es por una razón, y no es por preguntar si tenéis una conexión, ambas sabéis que sí la tenéis- cuando la Dama dijo esas palabras ambas se sonrojaron tanto que parecían unas flores más en el claro- oh ya veo… ¿Misty no le has contado nada sobre esto? Hace falta el consentimiento de ambas partes, lo sabes.

-No me ha dado tiempo… Yo no sabía cómo… -no encontraba las palabras adecuadas para acabar la frase, pero no le hicieron falta porque Cordelia le cogió una mano y le dio un suave y cariñoso apretón.

-No pasa nada, Misty confío en ti, sé que no dejarás que me pase nada malo- por toda respuesta Misty entrelazó los dedos de su mano con los de Cordelia, apretándola fuertemente.

-Pues si ambas partes dais vuestro consentimiento… no habrá problema. Misty dame una mano, Cordelia tú también- la Dama cogió ambas manos y trazó unos pequeños dibujos en ambas palmas- sujetad esto entre las dos y trasmitidle todo lo que sentís la una por la otra- les dio un trozo de arcilla que sacó el agua y ambas brujas obedecieron. Cuando comenzaron a notar que la arcilla se endurecía la Dama se la quitó dándose la vuelta para que ninguna de las dos pudiese verla- Curioso… es muy curioso, sentimientos tan fuertes y tan bien escondidos… un futuro difícil lleno de posibilidades y un único fin…

-Misty, ¿qué acabamos de hacer?- susurró Cordelia preocupada y apretando la mano que no le había soltado en todo el extraño proceso.

-Le hemos contado lo que sentimos a un trozo de arcilla, que nos dirá que nos deparará el futuro y si merece la pena luchar por ello…

-Misty antes de saber nada sobre el futuro quería decirte que…-se le hizo un nudo en la garganta, quería decírselo, pero no se sentía lo suficientemente valiente- sólo quería decirte que yo te…

-Cordelia, te quiero- susurró en su oído antes de dejarla terminar la frase, no supo de dónde había sacado el valor para hacerlo, pero lo había hecho no había vuelta atrás.

Antes de que Cordelia pudiese responder ante la declaración de Misty, la Dama, se giró con una amplia sonrisa, Cordelia no pudo evitar apretar la mano de la otra con fuerza, tenía que reconocerlo, tenía miedo de ese espíritu, no sabía por qué pero no le daba buenas vibraciones.

-Mi pequeña Misty, me alegro tanto por ti, después de tanto tiempo has conseguido encontrar a alguien como tú, una persona que te entiende, que corresponde tus sentimientos y que te quiere tal y como eres. Y tu mi querida Cordelia, después de tantos años con el cerdo de Hank y sola, has logrado lo que siempre has querido, alguien que te quiere y te acepta realmente como eres, que te aprecia y que se siente orgullosa de cada pequeña cosa que haces- les mostró la arcilla con una gran sonrisa afectuosa, tenía una forma extraña, cambiaba de vez en cuando pero en su mayoría representaba una figura muy simple, un corazón- Amor, eso es lo que sentís la una por la otra, aunque Misty haya tenido que traerte aquí para poder armarse de valor y decírtelo, y aunque Cordelia haya intentado confesártelo una y otra vez cuando tu la interrumpías.

-¿Eso significa que tú me…?- Misty dejó la frase en el aire, aún insegura de si era cierto o no.

Cordelia harta de que nunca la dejase acabar esa maldita frase la atrajo hacia sí misma, estirando de su mano, y la besó al principio lenta e inseguramente, pero al ver que Misty le correspondía el beso y enredaba la otra mano en su pelo, la rodeó por la cintura con el otro brazo y profundizó e intensificó el beso jugando con la lengua de la otra. Al final tuvieron que separarse jadeantes y abrazándose aún confusas pero satisfechas con la situación. La Dama carraspeó suavemente llamando su atención.

-Disculpad pero…-lees tendió dos pequeños colgantes con un corazón de arcilla y los nombres de ambas entrelazados- os ayudarán en los momentos de miedo y dudas, os esperan tiempos oscuros, pero o debéis perder la esperanza, el amor es la magia más poderosa del universo.

La Dama desapareció, y en ese momento las dos brujas se dieron cuenta de que estaba amaneciendo, habían pasado todo el día juntas, se habían armado de valor para confesar sus sentimientos, y se habían besado; en ningún momento se habían soltado de la mano, se colocaron cada una un colgante y volvieron a abrazarse, Cordelia dejó caer su cabeza en el hombro de Misty mientras ella le daba besitos por el cuello.

-Te quiero, te amo con todo mi corazón Misty Day y eso no va a cambiar nunca, pase lo que pase con todo quiero que lo sepas y no se te olvide nunca.

-Nunca, nunca, nunca, pero prométeme que tú tampoco te olvidarás de que eres mi miss Cordelia y de que te voy a querer aunque muera- le dio un beso en los labios rodeándole la cintura con un brazo y acariciando su mejilla con la otra mano- deberíamos irnos. Dijo separándose.

-Tenía pensado hacer una cosa antes de irnos, ya que no tenemos mucho tiempo…- Cordelia guio a Misty hasta donde había dejado el chal, se sentó en el suelo y puso a Misty a horcajadas sobre ella mientras la besaba con una intensa necesidad, al separarse jadeante le susurró antes de morder el lóbulo de su oreja- sólo lo haré si tú quieres.

-Cordelia, confío en ti, sé que no dejarás que me pase nada malo- soltó un leve gemido cuando le mordió el lóbulo, y dejó que le subiese poco a poco el vestido acariciando sus piernas mientras ella le desabrochaba la camisa- te quiero, no me cansaré de repetírtelo nunca.

Unas horas más tarde llegaron a la academia, y la imagen que vieron las dejó a las dos muy impactadas, volvieron al coche en uno segundos y se dirigieron a la casa del pantano de Misty, el único refugio en el que podían pensar, era la única opción que tenían de salir con vida de esta, ya pensarían más tarde en lo que había pasado con los demás.


End file.
